Wind turbines have received increased attention as a renewable energy source. Wind turbines use the wind to generate electricity. The wind turns multiple blades connected to a rotor. The spin of the blades caused by the wind spins a shaft of the rotor, which connects to a generator that generates electricity. Certain wind turbines include a doubly fed induction generator (DFIG) to convert wind energy into electrical power suitable for output to an electrical grid. DFIGs are typically connected to a converter that regulates the flow of electrical power between the DFIG and the grid. More particularly, the converter allows the wind turbine to output electrical power at the grid frequency regardless of the rotational speed of the wind turbine blades.
A typical DFIG system includes a wind driven DFIG having a rotor and a stator. The stator of the DFIG is coupled to the electrical grid through a stator bus. A power converter is used to couple the rotor of the DFIG to the electrical grid. The power converter can be a two-stage power converter including both a rotor-side converter and a line-side converter. The rotor-side converter can receive alternating current (AC) power from the rotor via a rotor-side bus and can convert the AC power to a DC power. The line-side converter can then convert the DC power to AC power having a suitable output frequency, such as the grid frequency. The AC power is provided to the electrical grid via a line-side bus.